Jessica Yamamoto
Name: Jessica Yamamoto (maiden name: White) Faction: Neutral Species: Human Gender: Female Age: 24 years old Birthday: July 4th Appearance: An American woman with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and striking blue eyes. Jessica towers at an impressive 5’11”, making most of the people around her wary. Her body is marked with bandages in several places, souvenirs from battles in the past; her right arm is in fact scarred with burn marks, and she wears bandages over the entire arm to cover it up. Her left eye was injured during a recent fight, and though she’ll eventually be able to see out of it again, she wears a medicinal eye-patch over it for now. She doesn’t put much thought into her outfits; she usually wears a deep green hoodie, a pair of jeans, and leather combat boots. Her back is tattooed with the symbol of the Federation of Fear, a huge skull and crossbones with flames around it, though she hates showing it off and is considering getting it removed. She has a beautiful diamond wedding ring on her left hand, which Ichiro made to be almost unbreakable. Personality: Jessica is a woman that many probably wouldn’t want to talk to out of the blue; she’s brash, cocky, vulgar, and a heavy drinker. “Tomboyish” doesn’t even begin to describe her; she lives to fight, and will gladly brawl any man or woman who challenges her, and several who don’t, too, if she thinks they need a good walloping. Highly decisive and will devote her all to anything once committed to it. She is brutally honest and will not hesitate to call out even a close friend if she thinks they’re wrong. In spite of her intimidating exterior, Jessica is friendly and good-natured, and will fight tooth and nail to protect her friends. She loves her husband Ichiro more than anything in the world, despite his being a zombie. History: A New York City-born woman who was abandoned by her mother while she was still very young. Jessica was taken in by a local street gang, the Federation of Fear; the gang members raised her and taught her how to hold her own in battle. By the age of 16, it was clear that she was a combat prodigy. Soon, though, the gang began to take a violent turn; it was clear that the Federation’s crimes were becoming more and more atrocious, escalating from petty theft and gang violence to full-blown murder. Finally, after discovering that the gang had shot up a local elementary school for no reason besides “for the fun of it”, Jessica, then 23, swore to dismantle the entire gang herself, and started off by challenging the boss to a brawl. She was nearly defeated when she was saved by Ichiro, who happened to be on a trip to America to visit his master. He bit the gang boss and turned him into a zombie, which terrified the other gangsters out of their wits. Jessica and Ichiro then fell madly in love with each other, and the happy couple spent the rest of that year scouring the city and stomping out the last remnants of the Federation. On New Years Eve, they had completely eliminated all traces of the gang in the city, and got married to celebrate. Jessica and Ichiro are currently on their honeymoon in Japan and are living with Ichiro’s parents, who are grateful that Ichiro married such a powerful woman. Ichiro, with Jessica’s consent, modified her memory, giving her the ability to speak and read Japanese with just as much prowess as a native speaker. However, she has completely forgotten how to speak, read, write, or understand English, except for a certain few words – her own name, for example – which she butchers with her now Japanese tongue (“Hi, I’m Jeshika”). Ichiro can undo this anytime he likes, though that may not be anytime soon, since the two are on the fence about whether or not they want to return to America, considering that Jessica has no family in the States. In addition, their honeymoon is taking a bit longer than they’d like, because the local mafia has caught their attention… Skills: - Fist-fighting: An accomplished brawler who knocks out anyone who gets on her bad side with a combination of powerful punches, kicks and well-timed dodges. She weaves through her opponent’s attacks until their weakpoint is exposed, then closes in for the kill. Because her combat skills were honed on the streets, she has no sense of fair play and will use any dirty trick in the book to guarantee victory. - Drinking: Jessica is an extremely heavy drinker – she seems to spend more time drunk than sober, and is almost always seen with a drink of some kind. By contrast, her fiancé, Ichiro, is a zombie, so his alcohol tolerance is approximately zero. - “Street-smarts”: Jessica picked up a wide range of skills from her life on the streets; she can use most handguns, knows how to pickpocket, can tell the time of day just by looking at the sky, is an accomplished dumpster diver, can provide first aid, and knows how to ride a motorcycle, among other skills. Magic: - N/A Category:Moé Lord Category:Moé Lord Characters Category:Neutral Characters (Moé Lord)